


Les Lapins

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: With a week off before she has to report to Orlando Alex goes to visit Christen in Chicago.





	

Alex looked over at Christen as the woman walked around their living room, on the phone with someone at Fox, she believed. Alex smiled, noticing the shirt the other woman was wearing. It was her old Golden Bears shirt. Alex walked up to Christen, wrapping her arms around the other woman and nuzzling her neck before placing soft kisses along it.

“Ok, sounds good,” Christen said, trying to wiggle out of Alex’s arms, a smile on her face. Alex grinned into Christen’s neck, tightening her grip on her. 

“Alex,” Christen hissed as Alex nipped her neck. 

“Chris?” Alex asked innocently.

“Ok, I’ll be there Friday then,” Christen said before hanging up. She turned to face Alex. “I have practice,” Christen whined before kissing Alex. 

“I know,” Alex said, smirking, trailing her hands up Christen’s sides, under the shirt. Alex went back to placing open mouth kisses on Christen’s neck. She grinned to herself when she heard Christen groan and drop her head back. 

“Alex, I’m going to be late.”

“That’s ok, I can be quick.” Alex started walking them back towards the bedroom.

x-x-x

Julie looked up at Christen as she ran into the locker room. 

“Well, someone just barely made it.” Julie smirked, spotting the mark on the woman’s neck. 

“Apparently getting laid is more important than practice.” Alyssa smirked and Christen’s hand flew to her neck, covering the mark.

“Damn it, Alex,” Christen grumbled before stalking her way over to her locker, changing quickly. 

“Look who decided to show up.” Sofia smirked as Christen ran out onto the pitch. “Do you even need to warm up?” 

“Alright peanut gallery. Yes, I’m late. Yes, it’s because my girlfriend couldn’t keep her hands off of me. No, I don’t care what you all think. Now, grab a ball and let’s get started,” Christen ordered, earning a number of snickers from the group.

An hour later, Tobin walked up to Christen as the Thorns filed onto their side of the field. 

“Word on the pitch is someone was late.” Tobin smirked as Christen shoved her shoulder, laughing. “Hey, I don’t blame you. Alex has been gone for... how long?”

“Too long.” Christen smiled. “It’s good to have her home.”

“I bet.” Tobin grinned. “So, she’s here for...?”

“A week, before Orlando wants her to report. Then she’ll be playing you guys up in Portland, and I’ll be in  Houston, then bounce around a million times till the next camp.” Christen chuckled and Tobin smiled, shaking her head. 

“I don’t know what’s worse, that or being in France.”

“Oh France for sure,” Christen said and Tobin laughed. 

“I’m glad she’s back.”

“Me too.”

“Well, considering you already got some today, I won’t be going easy on you guys.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Christen smirked as Tobin started to jog away.

“Anyways, slow, heartfelt sex is better than victory sex,” Tobin said back over her shoulder, making Christen’s cheeks flare red.

x-x-x

Alex practically jumped on Christen when the woman walked out of the locker room. 

“That goal!” Alex yelled, kissing her. 

“I know.” Christen grinned, wrapping her arms around Alex. 

“That deserves a celebration.” Alex smirked, wrapping her arms around Christen’s neck.

“Oh yeah?”

“Totally.”

“Geez, you two!” Sofia said walking out of the locker room. “Keep it in your pants till you get home at least!”

“Yeah Alex. Chris doesn’t need another mark to give you two away.” Julie smirked as she walked out of the room. 

“What?” Alex asked, looking at the woman.

“Oh like you don’t know,” Christen scoffed.

“Babe, seriously what?” Alex asked and Christen tilted her head, exposing the mark on her neck, “holy shit, I had no idea!”

“Bull shit.” Christen narrowed her eyes at the other forward, who tried to keep a straight face but failed.

“I’m so sorry babe,” Alex said, trying not to laugh as she ran a hand through Christen’s hair. 

“Oh don’t even try. I know you did that on purpose.” 

“What evidence do you have?” Alex challenged a smirk on her face.

“Oh, I don’t need evidence. I’m just going to dish out a punishment anyway.” Christen smirked, kissing Alex before sauntering away.

“Punishment?”

“You coming?” Christen shot over her shoulder.

“Babe, punishment? What kind of punishment?” 

“Come on dear, I don’t have all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Third time trying to post has to be the charm right?


End file.
